1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to paperboard blanks which are used to form self-contained, reclosable packages. Such structures of this type, generally, are comprised of one piece of paperboard that when folded acts as an outer package when sealed and an innovative reclosable package after being opened.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known, in medication dispensing packages, to employ a reusable plastic dispenser for dispensing medication from a blister pack. Exemplary of such prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,984 ('984) to J. M. Romick, entitled "Unit-Dose Medication Handling and Dispensing System". While the '984 patent teaches the use of dispensing medication from a blister pack, the container is constructed of plastic and does not have the ability to contain different types of medications. This is problematic in that the end-user consumer may want to have different types of medications contained within the same package so that the consumer does not have to carry around several different packages. Also, the plastic container limits the types of graphics that can be placed upon the container and the plastic container is not easily recyclable. Therefore, a more advantageous package would be one that is constructed of paperboard and is capable of carrying several different types of medications.
It is also known, in pharmaceutical package constructions, to make use of a paperboard package having a blister pack. Exemplary of such prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,706 ('706) to J. J. Serrell, entitled "Pharmacal Package Construction". While the '706 patent teaches the use of a blister sheet attached to paperboard backing sheets, the construction of the '706 patent is such that the package may not remain closed. This is due to the fact that the construction of the '706 patent relies heavily upon the interfitting of the oppositely located blisters. Also, the medications in the '706 patent cannot easily be removed. Therefore, a still further advantageous package, then, would be presented if the package would stay closed and the medication could be easily removed.
It is apparent from the above that there exists a need in the art for a package which is constructed of paperboard, and which is capable of holding various kinds of medications and that the medications are easily removed but, at the same time is reclosable. It is the purpose of this invention to fulfill this and other needs in the art in a manner more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.